Harry Potter and the Dark Lady
by Hope Maria Conaway
Summary: Harry Potter's exploits during his fifth year at Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Lady

****

Author: Hope Maria Conaway

****

Description: See Author's Note

****

Rating: G. 

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Hope Maria Conaway are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

****

Author's Note: Ever since the rise of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter has been warned by many people to be careful. Even Albus Dumbledore has gone far enough to recruit a protector for Harry. Her name is Hope Maria Conaway of Gryffindor House. She has amazing powers that surpass everyone else's. Yet, a destiny is awaiting Hope. A destiny that will result in a final confrontation that could destroy Harry and anyone that stands in the way.

Chapter 1 The Dream

Harry flew above the crowd, looking for the elusive Snitch. Harry was the Seeker for England. The team was at the championship game against Ireland. Ireland was winning by ten points.

Just then, Angelina Johnson scored a goal. Harry did a few loop-the-loops. That was when he spotted the golden Snitch. Harry leaned forward on his broom and followed the Snitch. The Seeker for Ireland followed Harry. She was no match for Harry on his Firebolt. She was on a Nimbus Two Thousand-Four. Then, just as the world seemed to slow down, Harry closed his fingers around the Snitch. The game was over! England had won! Harry landed and then his teammates hoisted him high into the air.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" The crowd shouted.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Aunt Petunia shouted.

Harry woke up and groaned. He hated it when his aunt woke him up from good dreams. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that when he opened them, he would be at Hogwarts, staring at the canopy of his four poster bed. But, it was not so. He was still at the Dursley's, and there was still a month left until term started. He wanted to go to sleep, to relive his dream. But, how could he sleep with Aunt Petunia yelling at him to get up, with Dudley belching loudly, with Hedwig hooting nonstop.

_Hedwig! She's back_! Harry thought.

He got up and got dressed. Then, he untied the letter and patted Hedwig in a friendly way. He opened the letter.

Harry,

Mum says you can stay with us for the rest of the summer! If you can come, we'll pick you up at noon. If the muggles say you can't, we'll pick you up at midnight. No time to explain how. Just send an owl. See you later!

Ron

Chapter 2 The Mysterious Letter

Harry jumped with excitement and went downstairs. He sat at the table. Aunt Petunia shot him a look of absolute hatred.

"Finally. I've been yelling for you to get up for half an hour! You have chores to do today, because we have company." Aunt Petunia said coldly.

"I don't have to worry about it. Ron invited me to his house." Harry said confidently.

"Who in the blazes is Ron?" Uncle Vernon demanded from behind the newspaper.

"My friend from Hog-oops! - I mean school."

"You're not going anywhere." Uncle Vernon said menacingly. 

"Well, I was writing to Sirius this morning. Maybe I'll just mention how horrible you've been treating me." Harry replied, his brilliant green eyes flashing.

"Oh, y - you're godfather?" Uncle Vernon asked nervously. "Well, alright. But, we're not taking you anywhere! And, they better not come in through the chimney!"

Harry jumped up and went to his room. He began to pack his supplies for school. Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and looked at the floor. There was a letter there. He picked it up and read it.

The Dark Lord has risen. He has his supporters everywhere, even at Hogwarts. One you will come to trust will be on his side, and then, you will not be safe. There is no way to escape, Harry James Potter.

Harry just stared at the letter, and let it drop to the floor. Who wrote the letter? And, who knew his whole name? Ron and Hermione did not know his middle name. He was truly vexed.

Chapter 3 Back to the Burrow, Again

Harry quickly finished packing and wrote a reply to Ron.

"Hedwig, deliver this to Ron as quickly as possible. Okay?"

Hedwig hooted reassuringly and took off. Harry smiled slightly and went back downstairs. He snuck past Aunt Petunia, who was washing dishes, and went outside. He sat on the lush, green grass and inhaled deeply. He sighed sadly. It was his birthday, and he had not gotten a present from anyone.

He stared at a butterfly that fluttered by. It made him think of Animagi for some reason. His mind began to wander on Hogwarts. The teachers, his friends, Quidditch, the secret passages, Cho, Ceidric, Voldemort…. Then, his scar burned intensely. He snapped back into his senses. Hedwig landed on his lap and hooted indignantly. 

Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers, absentmindedly. Then, he looked at his watch.

"It's almost noon!" Harry yelled as he stood up. Hedwig hooted angrily.

He went to his room and brought his trunk down to the living room. When he got there, Ron was standing there with Fred and George.

"Hey, Harry." Fred said quickly.

"Well, we better get going." Ron said nervously as he sprinkled Floo Powder in the fireplace. He stood in the flames and shouted "The burrow!"

Harry did the same followed by Fred and George with his trunk. Soon, Harry fell onto the floor of the burrow, ashes all over.

"Harry, dear!"

Harry looked up to see Mrs. Weasley. Harry got up and started dusting himself off. No sooner had he had finished, Fred and George came tumbling out of the fireplace, followed by the trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry was knocked over by Fred. He fell face first and heard something crack. Harry got up and held his glasses together.

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed his glasses and fixed them instantly.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

" Sorry, Harry." Fred said as he dusted himself off.

"No problem - er -"

"Fred."

"Fred." Harry confirmed.

"Harry, I'll carry your stuff upstairs." Ron said, grabbing Hedwig's cage.

"We'll get your trunk." George said.

Harry followed Ron, Fred, and George through the kitchen, down a hallway, up the stairs, down another hallway, and all the way to Ron's bedroom. Ron opened the door and Fed and George let the trunk drop to the floor. They quickly left. Next to Ron's bed was an extra cot. Harry slid his trunk to the foot of the cot. He collapsed on the cot and sighed happily.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Ron said quickly as he left.

Harry became suspicious, but pushed his suspicions aside. Soon, Ron was back.

"Come downstairs. We're having lunch." Ron said.

Harry followed Ron to the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted.

Harry stared blankly at everyone. He smiled. This was his first surprise birthday party.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Hermione said.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron shoved a present into Harry's hands. Harry felt so wonderful. This was his best birthday ever.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: All characters, except Hope Maria Conaway, are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 4 The Man in Diagon Alley

Harry woke up feeling all warm inside. He stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Good morning." Ron said.

"Same to you." Harry replied.

"Ron! Harry! Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Ron and Harry got up and got dressed. They trudged downstairs and sat at the table. Ginny blushed and tried to hide her face behind something. Mrs. Weasley began serving everyone. Mr. Weasley was reading The Daily Prophet and stuffing toast in his mouth.

"I can't believe this, Molly. You-Know-Who returning and the Ministry is up to their necks in reports."

"Arthur, let's not discuss this in front of the children."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George had stopped eating and they were staring at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley looked over at Harry. His brow furrowed and a worried expression began to spread across his face. Harry looked down and took a bite of his toast. He chewed it slowly. He knew what Mr. Weasley was thinking about, Harry's safety.

"Well, Hogwarts is the safest place to be, honey. Especially with Albus there." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Yes, but, well, you remember last year!"

"It wasn't Harry's fault!"

Mr. Weasley was right. It was night Harry's fault that Mad-Eye-Moody turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey. Harry would have to be more careful this year. Yet, he did feel safe with Dumbledore there, since Voldemort was afraid of him.

"Alright, enough of this talk. We have to go." Mrs. Weasley said as she carelessly flicked her wand and the dishes began to clean themselves.

Everyone bustled around to get things ready to go to Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley left to go to work. They finally left and arrived in Diagon Alley by Floo Powder.

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione, you three can go to buy your supplies. Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at dusk and don't set a foot down Knockturn Alley." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Harry, I received a letter-"

"Okay, mum! See you later!" Ron said loudly.

Mrs. Weasley shot Ron a dirty look and headed for Flourish and Blotts. 

"Anyway, Dumbledore sent me a letter. He recruited a new girl to be your protector." Hermione explained.

"But, I don't need a protector! I can take care of myself!" Harry argued.

"Yes, I'm sure you can." Hermione said airily. 

They spent the day buying school supplies. Hermione had to pull Harry and Ron away from Quality Quidditch Supplies because they were goggling at the latest Firebolt model broomstick. After they finished their shopping, they sat down at a table and enjoyed ice cream sundaes. A light breeze slightly ruffled everything. The three swapped stories and laughed quietly. A man sitting behind Harry, slightly turned his head. He was a lanky man, with unkempt brown hair, and patched robes.

"Do any of you know Harry Potter?" The man asked.

Harry turned around. "I am Harry Potter."

The man turned and faced Harry. He dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

"Oh, be careful! You must! She's crazy! She's after you!"

"Who is this girl?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

"She's fifteen and after you! Don't go to Hogwarts!"

"WHO IS SHE?" Harry bellowed.

The man cowered at Harry's anger and went back to his seat without answering the question. Harry sighed angrily. He sat down and calmed down quickly. But, his mind began to dwell on what the man had said. Who was this girl who was after him?"

Chapter 5 The Journey to Hogwarts

Harry's week with the Weasley's was very fun. He was sad to leave so soon, but he looked forward to the year at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley obtained three cars from the Ministry. Everyone was going in and out to load luggage. Mrs. Weasley was quickly putting sandwiches together and fixing breakfast, haphazardly. Harry and Ron helped Hermione and Ginny take their trunks downstairs and loaded into a car. Finally, everyone climbed into the cars and they were off. When they reached King's Cross, Mr. Weasley grabbed trolleys and quickly loaded everyone's trunks onto the trolleys. They followed Mr. Weasley into the train station. They stopped in between platforms nine and ten.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, go first." Mr. Weasley instructed.

They walked casually towards the barrier, looking like they were deep in conversation. They leaned a little bit against the barrier, and they were through. The purple Hogwarts train materialized in front of them. They wheeled their trolleys to the luggage car. After they put their luggage away, they found an empty passenger car. They went in and sat down.

"Harry!" A voice called.

Harry looked out the window. He spotted Mr. Weasley waving at him. Harry waved back just as the whistle blew. Then Harry understood. He had misinterpreted Mr. Weasley's gestures. It was too late. The train rolled away from the platform. Harry turned to face Hermione and Ron.

"I wonder what your dad wanted, Ron."

"He probably wanted to tell you to be careful and don't leave the castle." Ron said.

"That's easier said than done." Hermione commented.

Harry shrugged and pulled Exploding Snap out of his pocket. The subject was totally forgotten as they played several rounds of Exploding Snap. At lunchtime, they stopped for a few minutes so Harry could buy Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs. An hour later, they were back to playing.

Suddenly, a little girl burst in. She already had her Hogwarts robes on. She had brown, curly hair and violet eyes. She stopped in front of Harry. He looked into her eyes slowly. As soon as her eyes met his, she turned into a dementor. Harry's vision immediately began to blur. He began to fish for his wand. Then, a cold spell siezed him. His muscles tensed up and he collapsed onto the floor. He seemed to be falling down a dark pit and he heard his mother screaming. He also heard a high pitched laugh.


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Hope Maria Conaway are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 6 Harry's Protector 

Somebody was slapping his face. Harry looked up. Hermione was breaking up a chocolate frog and stuffing it into his mouth. Harry coughed, spraying chocolate and spit all over Ron and Hermione. He sat up.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. She's a shape-shifter. A very rare, evil ability." Hermione said, wiping herself off.

" Sorry." Harry said.

"We sent an owl ahead. We should be arriving shortly." Ron said, looking worried.

Harry stood up, looking agitated and angry with himself.

"If only I could've got my wand on time! I could've stopped her!"

"Harry, it's alright. What matters is that you're okay." Hermione said in a pacifying tone.

Harry sighed and sat down. He wavered a little and Ron was by his side.

"What?!?! I wasn't going to fall." Harry snapped.

Ron crawled away, looking slightly hurt. Harry looked out the window. Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts. All the students got off the train.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry yelled over the din of the crowd.

" 'Ey 'arry! Alrigh'?" Hagrid looked concerned.

Harry nodded and continued up the path to the coaches. He got into one of the horseless coaches with Ron, Hermione, and a girl he had never met before. She looked extremely frightened and determined at the same time.

"You must be a first year. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Hermione said, brightly.

The girl glanced at Hermione and smiled. She had natural red hair and emerald green eyes. She was short for her age with fair skin. She sighed. She gave Harry the impression that she longed for something, but she would not say what. The coach stopped. They got out and walked the short distance to the castle. They walked in with the other students. They headed into the Great Hall except for the girl who was in the coach.

"If she's a first year, why was she riding with us?" Ron asked.

"Who knows." Harry said.

"Dumbledore does." Hermione said.

Soon, Professor Flitwick brought out a stool and the Sorting Hat. Everyone turned his or her attention to the hat. The brim opened up and it began to sing, but no noise came out. Dumbledore stood up. The teachers crowded around the hat. After a few minutes, Dumbledore faced the students.

"It appears the Sorting Hat has lost its voice momentarily. Don't worry, it will be fixed up in a jiffy."

The students began to whisper. After five more minutes, Dumbledore faced the hall again.

"The hat will not be singing tonight. Don't worry, just a little sore throat."

Professor McGonagall came in with the new students. She went up to the teacher's table, and grabbed a list.

"When I call your name, put the hat on and sit on the stool. Armaou, Shane!" 

He stepped up and put the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted hoarsely. 

The boy got up and went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Boron, Adrianne!"

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Conaway, Hope!"

Hope stepped up.

"Hope has transferred from Beauxbatons. She is a fifth year. Please welcome her warmly." Professor McGonagall said.

"That's your protector, Harry." Hermione whispered.

"So, that's why she rode in the coach with us." Ron said.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered. Hope walked over and sat next to Hermione and a first year.

"Connery, John!"

"SLYHTERIN!"

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Lovitz, Sharlene!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hello." Then, Hope turned to face Harry. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Harry blushed and looked at Ron. Ron was also blushing furiously.

"Malfoy, Milificent!"

Harry looked up to see the girl who had attacked him. He looked at Professor McGonagall and nodded his head vigorously. Professor McGonagall spotted Harry.

"Stop the sorting!" She called.

Milificent put the hat down.

"This is the girl that attacked Harry Potter!"

"She is not! Harry just said that because she's my sister!" Draco Malfoy said as he stood up.

"I AM NOT! SHE DID ATTACK ME!" Harry shouted across the hall as he stood up.

"MALFOY! DON'T YOU DARE! I'LL EXPEL YOU!" McGonagall shouted as she saw him pull out his wand.

Milificent delicately went down the steps and approached her brother.

"Draco, don't I did it. I did attack Harry Potter."

Malfoy stared at her blankly. Unexpectedly, he slapped her. She brought her hand up to her cheek and cried silently. She faced Harry and turned into a dementor. Harry pulled out his wand, but Malfoy said something and it was out of his reach. Harry collapsed, and he relived the scene of his parents' deaths. Hope stood up and grabbed her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" 

A silvery mist came out of her wand. It transformed into a dove and hit the dementor. Milificent transformed back into herself and she fell to the floor. Professor McGonagall took her to the Hospital Wing as Hope began to conjure chocolate for everyone. She went over to Harry and slapped him lightly. He came to and she gave him some chocolate. Hermione gave him his wand.

"Thanks." Harry said weakly.

"The feast will take place in the common rooms. Quidditch and Hogsmeade trips have been cancelled this year." Dumbledore said.

Everyone groaned, Harry the loudest.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Plutonium. That is all. Enjoy your feast!" Dumbledore concluded.

Everyone rushed out of the Great Hall and to his or her tower.

"Harry was the only student who could conjure a Patronus before you came." Hermione said.

"Well, I was taught the spell by my aunt. I live with her and my uncle." Hope explained.

"You live with your aunt and uncle?" Harry asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes. I used to live with my grandmother. Anyway-"

"Where are your parents?" Ron asked.

"They were killed by Voldemort. They were the first to perish."

"Oh." Said Harry quietly. 

"Harry, I-"

Hope was cut off by a hoard of students blocking their way. They had finally reached the Gryffindor tower. The students were shouting angrily.

"What's going on?" A first year shouted.

"I don't know. We can't get through! Dumbledore said the password was fiddlesticks!" The prefect exclaimed.

"Let me try." Hope said as she parted the crowd.

"You?! A first year?! What are you going to do?" He taunted.

"I'm a fifth year, and you'll see." Hope corrected.

"Go ahead." The prefect snickered.

Hope rolled up her sleeves and concentrated on the portrait. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood on their toes to see what was going on. Finally, after one minute, Hope turned to face the group.

"The password is riffraff."

"Yeah, right." The prefect replied.

"Don't believe me? Try it." Hope challenged.

The prefect went up to the portrait.

"Riffraff."

The portrait swung aside.

"H-how-but-"

"Ah, someday, you'll learn." Hope said brightly as she patted his shoulder and entered the common room.

The rest of the Gryffindors gratefully went in and started eating. Ron and Harry immediately began to eat.

"Thanks, Hope." Hermione said.

Harry felt happy because he was back at Hogwarts. So what if the man from Diagon Alley told him not to come…. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Lady Part 4

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Hope Maria Conaway are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 7 Malfoy's Revenge

Harry got up that morning and got dressed. He went down to the common room. Hermione was there with Hope and Ron. Together, they went downstairs to the Great Hall. They each had a bowl of porridge and received their schedules. Suddenly, Ron groaned. Harry looked over at him. Ron said nothing but pointed at his schedule. Harry looked at his and groaned.

"Potions with the Slytherins. First class we have to go to today." Harry said.

After breakfast, they went downstairs to the dungeons.

"Hey, Potter! I see you added another loser to your crew! A mighty pretty one, too." Malfoy sneered as he fingered Hope's hair.

Hope turned around and slapped Malfoy's hand, hard.

"Don't touch me!"

"Too bad you're a Gryffindor. You could've been my girlfriend." Malfoy said coolly as he tried to embrace her.

She shoved herself out of his reach. Yet, he attacked again, this time, trying to kiss her. Ron pulled out his wand and got in between Hope and Malfoy.

"Nobody treats a Gryffindor like that." Ron warned, coldly.

"Oh, yeah? Whatcha gonna do, Weasel?"

Malfoy pushed Ron to the ground and grabbed Hope. This time, he managed to kiss Hope on the lips. Then, he lunged back, holding his head and screaming with pain. Hope kept eye contact and a stern look on her face.

"That is enough." A cold voice echoed.

Hope released Malfoy, who went flying against the wall. She looked up at Professor Snape. 

"Professor, he was sexually harassing me!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Was Snape's reply.

"What?! He was harassing Hope! Malfoy should get the punishment!" Ron hissed.

"Shut up, Weasley." Malfoy said lazily.

"But-"

"GRANGER! DO YOU WANT TO MAKE IT TEN MORE POINTS? SIT DOWN!"

"This is ridiculous." Hope muttered as she went to her desk.

"What was that, Conaway?"

"It is unfair! Sexual Harassment is against the law!"

"It is in the muggle world. SIT DOWN!"

"No! Not until I get the justice that I deserve! And, if I have to, I will go over your head, and report this incident to the headmaster!" Hope said defiantly.

Snape left quickly and returned shortly with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Conaway has defied me."

"Sir-"

"He did not ask you to speak, Conaway!"

"Let her speak, Severus." Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, Draco Malfoy was sexually harassing me before class. There are several witnesses. When I told Professor Snape, he took points away from Gryffindor!" Hope said dishearteningly.

"Severus, this is a serious offense! That's ground for expulsion! I'd thought you had more common sense than that!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Sir, she was seducing me! She told me to hug and kiss her!" Malfoy lied.

"That's not true!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes, it is." Malfoy said coldly.

"IS NOT!" Harry yelled.

"Is too." Crabbe said.

"LIARS!" Ron joined the fight.

"STOP!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Malfoy, Conaway, to my office." Dumbledore said gravely.

Malfoy swaggered towards Dumbledore. Hope looked uncertainly at Harry. He nodded like he was saying it was okay. Hope walked over to Dumbledore, and stood on the opposite side of where Malfoy was standing. They left, followed closely by Professor McGonagall. Snape turned to the class.

"Alright! You are expected to make a truth potion. Do any of you know what it is called?" Snape barked.

Hermione and Harry raised their hands.

"Ahhhh….Potter?" Snape grinned maliciously.

"Veritiserum." Harry said.

"Yes, now get to work!"

Everyone scrambled to get to work. Snape walked around the classroom and stopped when he reached Harry and Ron's workspace.

"You're friends with that Conaway. I must say, Potter, the resemblance between you two is very uncanny. You both think you can break rules and instructions all you want. I wouldn't be surprised if she was related to you." Snape sneered.

Harry bit his lip and chopped his unicorn hairs loudly. Snape swept away. Two hours later, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Hope went to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall started class by giving everybody a large, cardboard box.

"Are you alright, Hope?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Fine, professor. Malfoy was caught." She replied.

"Good. Now class, you will transfigure this ordinary, cardboard box into a small seed. Get started."

Two minutes passes. Harry was still trying to get his box smaller. Harry saw Hope's hand rise. Professor McGonagall swept over.

"Yes, Con-" She stopped in mid-sentence. 

She started searching for the box. When the search was unsuccessful, she turned to look at the seed.

"That's it?"

"Yes, professor."

"How-"

"I already did it at Beauxbatons." Hope explained.

"I never thought anyone would get as close as Miss Granger."

Everyone looked over at Hermione. Hermione's arms were crossed, and she had the look of absolute jealousy on her face.

"Well, ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall said happily.

Chapter 8 Jerome Plutonium

Harry looked at Ron on the way out of Transfiguration. Harry could tell he was in a dreamy state.

"Ron, I can see you like Hope." Harry said casually.

Ron blushed until he was crimson, and did not answer.

"Hermione's got competition." Ron said bluntly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I wish I didn't make her angry." Hope said, sincerely.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Harry replied.

When they arrived in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor Plutonium was no there. They sat down and talked.

"You know, Professor Plutonium is the man we ran into in Diagon Alley." Hermione said.

"You're not mad at me, Hermione, are you?" Hope asked quickly.

"No, just a little jealous."

"Good morning class. I will take rollcall, so I can get to know you better." Plutonium said, as he entered the classroom and sat down at his desk.

"Brown, Lavender."

"Present."

"Con-" Professor Plutonium stared at the name.

His eyes grew wide, and he fell out of his chair.

"You! You!" He exclaimed as he pulled himself back on to his chair.

"What?" Hope sounded agitated.

"She's after you, Potter! Watch out!"

"What are you talking about? She helped me out last night!" Harry said angrily.

"You're nutters, professor." Ron added.

"She works for You-Know-Who!" Plutonium shouted.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry grinned mischievously.

"Don't say his name!" Plutonium panicked.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry and Hope shouted.

Everyone stopped chattering, and stared at them.

"She's insane! She'll stop at nothing to destroy you!" Plutonium trembled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO HAVE A NORMAL FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Hope bellowed as she ran out of the classroom.

The class was in an uproar again, which made it the perfect time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to leave. They left and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"At least we won't have him again until next week." Ron said spitefully.

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Riffraff." Hermione said.

The portrait swung aside and they went in. Harry found Hope sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hermione asked gently.

"No, but no need to worry. Jerome Plutonium has never liked my family. Ever since he met my ma, they became instant enemies. He's just afraid of what I am and what I may become." Hope explained bitterly.

"What are you? What will you become?"

"Oh, Harry! Isn't it obvious! She's a psychic!" Hermione blurted.

Hope nodded.


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Lady Part 5

****

Disclaimer: All the characters except for Hope Maria Conaway are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 9 Hope's Secret

"That's how you flung Malfoy against the wall and how you figured out the password" Ron said in amazement.

"Yes." Hope said.

"Cool. You're just like-"

"Professor Trelawney? No. I am more powerful. Her powers were only trained for the level needed for teaching Divination."

"In fact, we have Divination after lunch. So, we better go to the Great Hall right now." Harry said.

They got up and went to the Great Hall. While they were eating, Malfoy came over with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks, Potter. You got my sister expelled. And, Conaway almost got me expelled." Malfoy said darkly.

" I've got two words for you, Malfoy. Bite me." Hope said.

"It would be my pleasure." Malfoy drawled.

"Ugh, you disgusting creep! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Hope yelled.

"No." Malfoy smirked as he crossed his arms.

Hope and Harry stood up. Hope withdrew her wand.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted.

Malfoy collapsed on the floor.

"Stupefy!" Harry and Hope shouted.

Crabbe and Goyle collapsed.

"Let's get out of here!" Hermione said.

They left the Great Hall and ran into Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on in there?" McGonagall demanded.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle decided to duel." Harry lied quickly.

"Yes. They stunned each other." Ron said.

"Thank you." Professor McGonagall said as she ran to the Great Hall.

"Come on, before she finds out the truth." Hermione said.

Hermione left the group to go to Arithmancy class. Hope, Ron, and Harry headed to Divination.

"Why are you taking Divination?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. My aunt signed me up. I would rather take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes." Hope explained.

They arrived at the tower and climbed the ladder to Professor Trelawney's stuffy room. Hope inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Yes, this is right. Perfect conditions for divination."

"Good afternoon. I see we have a new student. Hope Maria Conaway from Ireland. What part, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"County Cork." Hope said proudly.

"Yes, well, I was wondering…." Trelawney trailed off.

"Why you can't read my thoughts?" Hope finished.

"Yes."

"I am psychic also. I have also been taught to block unwanted scans."

"I see. Anyway, we will brush up on everyone's crystal reading skills. Get to work!"

Everyone grabbed a crystal ball and began to stare into the cloudy depths. Harry's eyes grew tired and they began to droop. Suddenly, someone gasped, and there was glass shattering. Everyone turned to face Hope. She was pale, like she had just seen a ghost.

"You saw something?" Lavender asked excitedly.

Hope nodded.

"What did you see?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"I can't say. It's too personal. Oh, Lord! It can't happen!" Hope exclaimed as she left.

"Hmmmm." Professor Trelawney said as she looked into Harry's crystal ball." I see what she's so worried about."

"What?" Parvati asked fearfully.

"We will find out at the end of the year. Yes, I see Harry's death"


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Lady Part 6

****

Disclaimer: All characters except Hope Maria Conaway are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 10 The Run-In With Snape

Harry noticed that Hope did not talk much to everyone for the rest of the night. Harry wondered what could possibly happen, and what it had to do with her.

"What's wrong with Hope?" Hermione asked over dinner.

"She saw something in her crystal ball gazing. She won't say what she saw, though." Ron said.

"Really?! Nobody is usually able to see something in a crystal ball!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well, she's a psychic." Ron whispered.

"SHE IS?!" George exclaimed.

Everyone in the hall stopped talking and stared at George. He smiled nervously and looked at his plate. Everyone began talking again when they figured George was just fooling around. Harry snickered a little and got up. He went to the Gryffindor Common Room. He started his homework, but his mind began to wander on Hope. He liked her, too. But, he just felt she was not the girl for him. He began to drift away into a deep slumber.

Suddenly, Harry jerked away. He realized he was in the dark common room. At that moment, he felt wide-awake and ready for adventure. He tiptoed to the dormitory and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. He put it on and snuck out of the tower. He traveled around the castle, feeling like he was king of the world. When he reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, he heard faint music.

Harry felt extremely intrigued. He walked slowly down the corridor. When he reached the end and rounded the corner, he almost ran into Professor Snape. Harry quickly walked backwards and hid behind a statue of a griffin. Snape clearly had not seen or heard Harry, because he just walked by without glancing in Harry's direction. Harry peered around the corner to see where Snape was going.

He was heading towards the music. Harry quietly followed him. They both came to the Transfiguration Room. Snape just continued walking. Harry walked into the classroom. Somebody, or something was in here playing music, gentle and melodious. Harry groped his way around.

Suddenly, he hit a corner of a desk against his abdomen. Harry cringed slightly at the pain and the sound he made. He had made the desk slide along the floor, creating a scraping sound. The music stopped and he heard something touch the floor gently. Then, the thing whispered lumos. A beam of light hit Harry's head.

"Harry?" The voice sounded surprised.

He felt nervous. Then, he realized his hood was off. He quickly took off the rest of his cloak and threw it onto a desk. It slid off onto the floor.

"Hope?" Harry asked.

"Yes. How did you-"

"I heard it. It's lovely."

"I was playing my tin whistle. Music comforts my troubled soul."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Of, course!" Hope laughed. "He was the one who authorized it."

"Not anymore."

Harry turned around. Standing in the doorway was Snape.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be wandering around at night." Snape sneered.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me permission." Hope said in a dignified manner.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor. Go back to bed." Snape said lazily.

Hope picked up her tin whistle, and Harry picked up his invisibility cloak. They both walked out of the classroom.

"No musical instruments allowed, Conaway. Ten points." Snape said.

He made a grab for the instrument, but missed.

"No." Hope said coldly." Dumbledore said I could have it."

She nodded at Harry. He nodded and they started running. Snape quickly pivoted and started running after them. The adrenaline rushed through Harry, waking him more effectively than caffeine. Then, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder stop him from running to the portrait of the fat lady. He turned to face no other than Professor McGonagall.

"Conaway! You promised you wouldn't go wandering! What about Potter! What is he doing up?"

"But, Professor Snape tried to punish us for being out, and tried to take points away just because I had an instrument! Harry is out because I invited him." Hope explained.

"G-good, Min-Minerva… y-you got th-them." Snape said, sounding out of breath.

"His name was not on the list." She said sternly.

"It was last minute, professor. He came just as I left. Please, professor, don't punish us. I'll make sure he signs the list next time."

Professor McGonagall smiled her rare smile.

"Alright, just this once. Next time, I will take points away. Go to bed."

They went up to the portrait. Hope pushed it aside with the wave of her hand. They entered the common room. Harry sighed with relief and collapsed in a chair.

"Thanks, Hope. That was close."

"Harry, I've been trying to tell you-"

"Where were you two?"

They looked over and saw Ron and Hermione. Hermione was holding a candle in her hand.

"I was in the Transfiguration room, playing my instrument." Hope said, holding up her tin whistle.

"So, you just invited Harry?" Ron asked, sounding jealous.

"No, I went for a walk, because I couldn't sleep." Harry replied.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that. I mean, it's dangerous. Especially with-"

"Hermione, don't worry. If Voldemort shows up, Harry and I can handle it." Hope said confidently.

"No, you can't! Harry almost died last year, and Ceidric Diggory was killed!" Hermione argued.

"Yeah, I had nightmares for weeks." Harry said, a chill running down his spine.

In his dreams, he would still see those burning red eyes staring at him. He would see his parents coming out of Voldemort's wand and urging Harry to hold on. That he could do it….

"Harry?" Hope asked fearfully." If I knew what had happened…"

"What do you mean?" Ron demanded.

Harry looked into Hope's eyes. Then,-

"Ow!" Harry yelped as he clapped his hand over his scar.

"Don't think about it anymore, Harry. Thinking about Voldemort is probably what's making your scar hurt." Hope said gently.

Harry nodded and got up. He went up the winding staircase to the dormitory. He got into his pajamas and got into bed. Why had his scar hurt when he looked into Hope's eyes? Was it because he was concentrating on Voldemort too much? Then, another chilling thought came to him. Somebody in Hogwarts was after him. Who was it? Was it Plutonium? Teacher who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts ended up working for Voldemort. Who was after him?


	7. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Lady Part 7

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Hope Maria Conaway are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 11 The Horrible Day

The next morning, Harry woke up with cold sweat dripping down his face. He had dreamt of his encounter with Voldemort last year. He got up and got dressed. He walked down to the common room. He noticed that Hermione, Ron, and Hope were gone.

"Why did they leave without me?" Harry asked aloud. 

"POTTER!"

Harry's heart sank as he faced Professor McGonagall. She was not happy at all.

"Yes, professor?"

"You missed all the morning classes! Is this a joke?"

"No, professor, I-"

" Ten points from Gryffindor, and you're getting a detention. Now, get to your next class!"

Harry nodded feebly and left the common room.

_Please let this be a dream, please_…. Harry thought.

Harry raced to Care of Magical Creatures. When he got there, Hagrid had just started class.

"There you are, 'arry. Jus' in time. Today, we're goin' to learn abou' griffins." Hagrid said.

"Griffins? My dad wouldn't want you teaching us about griffins. Especially when that hippogriff-"

"Can it, Malfoy." Hope said.

"Hope Conaway is a dark lady! Everyone run for your lives! She's going to kill us all!" Malfoy shouted as he ran around in a circle.

Hope pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Malfoy's muscles seized up, and he collapsed on the ground. He was as still as a stone statue.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Hagrid said, trying to hold back laughter.

But, nobody heard him. Everyone was laughing. The Gryffindors, at Malfoy; the Slytherins at Hope.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron called, shaking him.

Harry woke up. He looked at Ron.

"What happened? Did Malfoy survive? If he did-"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy was petrified by Hope in Care of Magical Creatures!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you had a bad dream." Ron said.

"Then, I didn't sleep in? I didn't miss all the morning classes?" Harry asked.

"No. Now, get up. Otherwise, we're gonna miss breakfast." Ron said.

"Okay." Harry said.

He got dressed and walked to the common room. Hope was staring at him, a grin on her face. A mischievous grin. Harry got a suspicious feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How was your dream?" Hope asked.

"Fine." Harry said absentmindedly.

Then, Harry realized what Hope had said. He faced her and glared at her.

"What do you know about my dream?" He asked angrily.

Hope giggled. Her giggling turned into uncontrollable laughter. Since laughing is contagious, Ron and Hermione began to laugh. This did not help to improve Harry's mood. Finally, Hope stopped laughing and stared into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, your eyes look wonderful when you're angry." Hope said.

"That's beside the point. I want to know how you knew about my dream." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright. I sent the dream to you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, now intrigued.

"Harry, how can you forget so soon?" Hermione chided. "She sent it to you psychically!"

"Correct, Hermione. Now, let's go to breakfast."

"I better watch out when I go to sleep." Harry muttered.

After breakfast, they went to Charms.

"Today, we will be learning how to petrify someone. Now, you are not to use this spell in school. If you do, it will result in immediate expulsion. Is that understood?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Yes." The class muttered.

"Now, Professor Sprout made some Mandrake Draught, so it will be alright to practice. May I have a volunteer?"

Everyone but Hermione and Hope looked down.

"How about Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. She had her wand out, ready to do what Professor Flitwick wanted her to.

"Now, point your wand at the subject and say petrificus totalus. Ready Miss Granger?"

"Yes, professor?"

Professor Flitwick raised his wand up. Harry was totally captivated. This had something to do with his dream.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell hit Hermione. Hermione's muscles tensed up, and she fell on the floor. Harry gasped, but what he failed to realize was that there were pillows set up for Hermione to land on. Professor Flitwick pulled out a vile of Mandrake Draught and gave some to Hermione. She immediately woke up and stood up. Everyone in class clapped and cheered. Hermione went back to her seat.

"Okay, everyone get into groups of two and practice. If you successfully petrify your partner, call me over, and I'll give you some draught. Get to work!"

Harry watched Hermione and Hope pair up.

"Is it my imagination, or did Hermione just shoot Hope a dirty look?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't your imagination. Hermione has tough competition." Harry replied.

"Let's watch. This is going to be interesting." Ron said.

"Hope, you go first." Hermione said nervously.

"If you insist." Hope said.

"I do." Harry heard Hermione said.

Hope said the words and Hermione was petrified. Hope called Professor Flitwick over.

"Everyone, look! Miss Conaway has successfully petrified Miss Granger!" He said as he gave Hermione some draught.

When Hermione got up, Flitwick insisted that Hermione tried the spell on Hope. Harry saw Hope's face twist into an ugly sneer. It sent chills up his spine.

"Everyone, watch. Alright, Miss Granger, you may begin."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled.

Pink sparks flew out of her wand. Then, Hope held out her hand. She grasped the pink sparks in her hand. Everyone gasped, and Hermione looked horrified. Hope's emerald green eyes flashed menacingly. She opened up her hand and turned the spell on Hermione. Hermione screamed as the spell hit her. She fell to the floor, frozen with fear.

Everyone was silent for awhile. They were all too shocked to say anything. Hope put her hand on her head and shook her head. She looked at Hermione.

"Oh, Lord. What happened?"

"I'm impressed, Miss Conaway. You turned the spell back on Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick enthusiastically.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean to do it! Please, revive her!" Hope cried.

After he revived Hermione, she stood up and grabbed her wand. She marched to the back of the room. She stuffed her wand and Charms textbook into her bag. She was very angry and Harry knew how angry Hermione could get. She marched to the front of the classroom and she left. Harry watched Hope leave the classroom after Hermione.

"Class dismissed." Professor Flitwick said to break the silence.

Harry left quickly, followed by Ron. He wanted to know as much as he could about what just happened. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Lady Part 8 

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Hope Maria Conaway and Tarissa Conaway are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

****

Author's Note: I know I have only been uploading one chapter at a time, but that's because they are rather lengthy. (At least they are, handwritten.) Now, this is an interesting chapter. Hogwarts gets an unexpected visitor during the feast, and Harry learns something about this visitor. The person is linked to Harry and Hope somehow. (Don't worry, you'll find out.) Enjoy, and don't forget to review it! J

Chapter 12 The Halloween Feast

The next morning, a steady rain was pelting the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hope were very melancholy. In fact, Hermione was still angry at Hope. The melancholy mood began to spread throughout the school. Even the teachers were not their usual selves. Professor Snape was beside himself, with trying to punish Harry and his clique in some way. So far, he had not succeeded.

During Potions, the class was sent to make a growing potion. Much to Hermione's dislike, Hope was assigned to work with her and Lavender Brown. When it was almost time to clean up, Hermione quietly gasped. Harry, Hope, and Ron looked up.

"Our potion…. It's wrong!" Hermione whispered.

"How-" Lavender began.

"I must not have been paying attention. I was really angry."

"Let me see." Hope replied.

"Time for me to check your potions." Snape said.

"Here, I'll fix it." Hope said as she began to mumble quickly.

Snape kept on getting closer. When he reached the cauldron next to theirs, the potion was corrected. Hermione bit her nails and stared nervously at the door.

"What are you looking at, Granger?" Snape snarled.

"I saw Peeves, that's all." Hermione lied.

Snape glared at her. He took a little bottle of black liquid out of his pocket. He put a drop in the potion. It smoked and turned to an awful yellow color.

"This potion was made wrong. Well, ten point from Gryffindor for getting it wrong. Fifty points taken away for correcting it." He said as he looked at Hope.

She glared back, but gave up. She packed her things in her bag and headed to Herbology. Harry followed, with Ron and Hermione close behind.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hope said fiercely.

They stopped talking for the rest of the school day. When they arrived at the Great Hall for dinner, they were in a better mood. The hall was decorated with carved pumpkins filled with candles, and live bats flew around. They sat down and began fillin their plates. Halfway through the meal, there was a big, cracking noise in the middle of the room. Harry saw Hope immediately look up and shake her head.

"No! No! Not now!"

As she spoke, a green whirlpool of light appeared in midair. It spun faster and faster, until it finally fell to the floor. There was a bright flash of light and a woman appeared. She wore bright green robes. She had long, grey hair that reached the floor, and magenta eyes. Hope withdrew her wand and stood up. The tracher's did the same.

"Who are you?" Professor Plutonium demanded.

"I am Tarissa Conaway, Hope's grandmother."

"Get out of here! You do not belong here!" Hope yelled.

"You don't either." Tarissa said calmly. "Why are you eating with the enemy?"

"I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about." Hope stammered.

Harry's eyes quickly darted around the room. All the students were frozen with horror. Harry slowly withdrew his wand.

"Leave now, or face the consequences." Dumbledore said darkly.

"No, not until I get my prizes. He'll be so happy. A powerful ally on his side, and Potter's head."

Harry grew bold and stood up.

"Challenging me, are you?" Tarissa sneered.

"Harry, sit down." Hope said.

"Harry, please sit down." Dumbledore repeated.

"Stupefy!" Tarissa shouted.

Hope extended her arm right in front of Harry and caught the bright green sparks in her hand. She smiled triumphantly.

"Where did you learn that? I did not teach you that? You're more poweful than I anticipated." Tarissa said, her brow furrowing with worry.

Hope added more power to the spell and turned it on Tarissa. Tarissa chuckled and disappeared. Everyone stared Hope and Harry in a shocked silence.

"Harry, Hope, please go to my office. I believe we have something very important to discuss." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry glanced at Hope, who was close to tears. They followed Dumbledore to his office. Harry heard the feast slowly go back to normal. They reached Dumbledore's office after what seemed like a long quest to Harry. Dumbledore motioned them to sit down. They did so, but Harry did not look at Dumbledore. Instaed, he looked at Fawkes, Dumbledore's Pheonix.

"Now, Harry, Hope has something to tell you. I believe she's been trying to hide it for quite some time. Let me just remind you, Hope, that you can never run away from the truth. No matter what, it will always be there." Dumbledore said.

Harry faced Hope. She did not turn to face him, but he could see tears crawling down her face. He felt bad, but he did not know why.

"My-my grandmother wo-works for V-Voldemort." Hope whispered, shame in the tone of her voice.

"What?!" Harry asked, sounding surprised. "Tarissa's the one who is after me?"

"Yes." Hope said.

Harry's head began to spin with questions. He would have to write to Sirius in the morning.


	9. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Lady Part 9 

****

Disclaimer: The same as all the other fics. If you don't know, look at Parts 1-8

Chapter 13 The Midnight Flight

Harry woke, feeling troubled. It was Saturday, so Harry put on his bathrobe and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Sirius,

How is Buckbeak? I'm writing to you because I found something out. Do you remember anyone named Tarissa Conaway? Well, she's Hope's grandmother. She showed up yesterday during the Halloween feast. It's getting really crazy down here, so please write soon.

Harry

Harry felt satisfied. He got dressed and went to the owlery. Hedwig landed softly beside him. He tied the letter to her leg and patted her on the head.

"Take this to Sirius." Harry instructed.

Hedwig hooted and took off. Harry sighed and walked to the common room. Hermione was just coming down from the girl's dormitories. She sighted Harry and ran over.

"I can't find her!"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Hope. I wonder where she went."

"Here I am." Hope's voice sounded from behind Harry.

"There you are! What did Dumbledore want last night?" Hermione asked.

Hope froze and a look of complete horror overtook her. Harry turned around to face her. When he saw her face, he thought something had happened to her. He got right up into her face. Then, her eyes turned all black…

"Hope!" Harry cried as he jumped back.

"What?" Hope asked, her eyes back to normal.

"Er, should we tell her?"

"If you want to. I don't see why not." Hope concurred.

"Alright. Hermione, Tarissa is after me, and she works for Voldemort." Harry said quickly.

"Really?! Have you told Sir-Sniffles?"

Hope giggled a little.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're psychic." Hermione said.

"Funny you should mention Padfoot." Hope said, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"You know about-"

"Yes. Of course I know. They are very special."

"Okay, so who was my dad?"

"Prongs. There was also--Ah!"

Hope put her hands on her head and dropped to her knees. Harry stood there, unsure of what to do. She was like that for five minutes. Finally, she was released and flung to the floor. Harry and Hermione ran to her side. She was breathing hard and sweat was running down her face.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"My grandmother-was trying to get through. I-I tried to block her. It- wor-worked this time."

"That is so cool! But, why would she want to get through to your mind?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hope said quickly.

Harry felt she said it too quickly. But, he did not care. He decided that maybe she wanted to dismiss the idea. Harry suddenly realized that he had never shown the mysterious letter to Ron, Hermione, and Hope. He ran upstairs to his nightstand and grabbed it. He brought it downstairs.

"Hey, that day I left for Ron's, I got this letter. I'm not sure who sent it." Harry explained.

Hermione grabbed the letter and read it. She shook her head and handed it to Ron. Ron read it and handed it to Hope. Hope read it. She let it drop to the floor. Harry looked at her, looking puzzled. She sat down in one of the armchairs and stared into the fire.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hope just looked into his eyes. Her beautiful emerald green eyes reflected the light from the fire, making it look like she was close to tears. She shook her head and looked back at the fire. Suddenly, she burst into tears and ran up to the girl's dormitory. Harry had the urge to go after her. To take her up into his arms and just comfort her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to…

"Harry?"

He snapped out of his daydream and looked at Ron.

"I don't know about you, but she's been acting weird lately. I noticed, did you?"

"So? Why would she act weird? Maybe she's scared." Harry said as he stalked up to the boy's dormitory.

Ron just stood there, staring at Harry until he was out of sight.

*****

Harry had drifted into a fitful sleep. He kept dreaming about Hope and Tarissa. He dreamt that Tarissa had come to kill him, but she was thwarted. Then, he dreamed of holding Hope in his arms. He would wrap himself around her and kiss her, and…

Suddenly, the need to fly seized his thoughts. Harry opened his drapes around his bed, partway. He stared out the window. It was a crystal clear night, lighted by the full moon. Harry got up and got dressed. He pulled his Firebolt out from under his bed. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it on. He had to be extremely careful, now that he was hiding his broom.

He grabbed the Marauder's Map and he set off. He went out and walked slowly down the corridors, being careful. The Marauder's Map only showed him being out. He finally made it to the entrance hall. He opened the door slowly and went outside. It was cool with a light breeze. He walked over to the Quidditch Field. Here, the moon did not shine so bright. Harry threw off his cloak and mounted his broomstick.

He pushed off the ground and he felt wonderful. The air whipped his hair. He flew up and down the field. Then, he did a couple of loop-the-loops. He felt great when suddenly, he heard giggling. It was not high-pitched or low-pitched. Harry's heart began to pound ferociously. He headed towards the stands, where the sound was coming from.

When he reached the stands, he jerked to a stop. In the stands were Ron and Hope! They were kissing! Ron was totally wrapped around Hope, sharing a very passionate kiss. Harry became infuriated. 

_How dare Ron do such a thing_! Harry thought angrily. Harry flew away and landed in the middle of the field. He picked up his invisibility cloak and put it on. He grabbed his broom and walked carefully back to the castle.


	10. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Lady Part 10

****

Disclaimer: Well, if you don't know, look at parts 1-8

Chapter 14 The Quarrel

Harry still did not like the idea of Ron being involved with Hope. In fact, it was a pang of jealousy that was bothering Harry. He went down to the common room. Ron and Hope were by the fire, reading _Flying With the Cannons. _Harry scoffed, which made Ron and Hope look up at him.

"Hullo, Harry. I didn't know you were up." Ron said innocently.

"Don't hullo Harry me, you traitor." Harry said angrily.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Hermione commented from behind _Hogwarts: A History_. 

"Shut up, Hermione." Harry said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron said.

"I saw you and Hope last night!" Harry yelled.

"What?!" 

"Yeah, I saw you two kissing! Do you think I like you doing that?" Harry fumed.

"She is free to make her own choices!" Ron argued.

"Stop!" Hope shouted. "Harry, what point are you trying to make?"

"I love you, and Ron can't have you! I won't let you be ripped from me, when I just met you this year! I want to get to know you before you're taken away forever!"

Ron, Hermione, and Hope were silent for a moment. Harry realized what he had said and began to blush.

"You have to have everything, don't you? The famous Harry Potter has to have everything his way because he defeated the Dark Lord. Well, I got to her first. She's mine and no one else's. I-"

"Stop acting so childish! I hate to be fought over! If any of you want me, give me one good reason, and why you really love me. Until then, keep your paws off of me!" Hope yelled as she ran up to the girl's dormitory.

Hermione stood up and glared at Harry.

"Jeez, Harry, you didn't have to make such a big deal over _her_. She's just one, and there are many girls in this school for you to have a crush on." Hermione said in a disgusted tone.

Harry just stood there. He no longer had any friends. He was alone in the school.

_I wonder what Malfoy would say_. Harry thought bitterly. _The famous Harry Potter, a friendless freak_.

Harry punched one of the sitting chairs and stalked out of the tower. He walked to the library. He grabbed a book and began to read it. He did not realize what he was reading until he stumbled onto this paragraph:

_The young Harry Potter finally thwarted the Dark Lord. No one is absolutely sure how the young baby defeated the most powerful wizard of all time. Harry Potter is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry closed the book to look at the cover. He was reading _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. _Harry scoffed and angrily shoved the book back on the shelf. He stalked back to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron was sitting at a table and doing his homework. Harry just grabbed his book about Quidditch and sat by the fire. He looked to his side to find Hope reading a book about the Celts.

Then, she closed the book with a snap and faced Harry. He quickly looked down at his book. She put her hand on his.

"You don't have to worry. Ron won't take me away. Harry, you and I have a destiny. Whatever you do, you must apologize to Ron! Otherwise, our future will be jeopardized. Please, apologize to Ron."

Harry was stunned. Nobody had ever talked to him psychically. He looked at Hope, who was smiling. Harry got up and walked over to Ron.

"Er, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be fighting over her. Er, I-uh-I guess-"

Ron looked up.

"Yeah, right. Are you just doing this so you can mend it and get back to your godly actions? Go away! And, don't talk to me!"

"Fine! I try to tell you that I'm wrong, but you just believe I'm out to conquer the wizarding world! You're so stuck-up and-"

"And what? I think the fame's gone to your head!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hope shouted.

"Get away, dark lady!" Ron shouted. "You caused all this!"

Hope stared at Ron with a look of complete surprise on her face. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees and began to pound the floor with her fists.

"No! No! I won't! I won't! I won't!" She screamed hysterically.

Then, she screamed. She stopped pounding her fists, and Harry saw her whole body go limp. Hermione ran over and turned Hope's body over, so that her face did not touch the ground. Harry kneeled beside her and touched her hand.

"Next, Harry began to fell pain like he had never felt before. The pain was so intense that he felt paralyzed. He collapsed on the floor, feeling like his life was ebbing away from him.

Chapter 15 Suspicions

Harry woke in the hospital wing. He wondered if heaven looked like the hospital wing_. Of course not, dummy. You are still alive. _Harry told himself.

Harry sat up, except everything was blurry. Somebody shoved his glasses onto his face. He looked over.

"Hermione!" Harry said with relief.

"Harry, she's under question right now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore is questioning her. You have no idea how much trouble she's in."

"What did she do?" Harry asked.

"Well, she collapsed last night, remember?"

"Yes."

"When you touched her hand, she was sucking the life out of you. Harry, I fear she is a dark lady."

"No, she can't be!"

"Harry, be sensible! Do you remember what Professor Plutonium said in Diagon Alley and in class?"

"No." Harry lied.

"A fifteen year old girl is after you pretty much sums it up. That fifteen year old girl is Hope."

"I won't believe it!"

The door to the hospital wing opened and Ron came in. He looked nervous. Harry turned away because he was still mad at him.

"Er, I realized I was wrong. Er, please forgive me?" Ron asked sheepishly.

Harry looked at Ron, not believing what he just heard. Ron had never apologized to Harry before.

"Yes, I forgive you." Harry said.

"Any news about Hope?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore put some sort of restraining order on her. She has to stay away from Harry. If she gets too close, she receives some sort of shock. The shock gets stronger for each infraction." Ron explained.

"That's horrible!" Harry shouted.

"Well, it's the only way." Ron said.

Harry scoffed in a disgusted tone. He would not believe that Hope was after him. But, if everyone was right, what would happen to him? 


End file.
